My Love
by misshirona
Summary: Isi hati seorang Naoto Shirogane yang ditulisnya di dalam buku diarynya. R&R?


**Title: My Love**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 belongs to ATLUS, My Love song belongs to Westlife**

**Berhubung saya masih baru disini, jadi harap maklum kalau masih banyak kesalahan di sini. Maka dari itu, saya sangat mengharapkan bantuan dari author-author yang lain. Thanks before! ^^**

**Anyway, enjoy reading~**

**

* * *

**

_An empty street, an empty house_

_A hole inside my heart_

_I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller_

18 April 2012,

Jalanan itu terlihat sepi. Banguna-bangunan di sekitarnya pun sunyi. Seolah ketika kau pergi, semuanya menghulang. Keramaian itu di waktu itu… Sungguh, dunia terasa sempit bagiku… Hidupku berbeda tanpamu…

---------

_I wonder how, I wonder why_

_I wonder where they are_

_The days we had, the songs we sang together, oh yeah_

19 April 2012,

Kulalui lagi tempat kenangan itu. Sepi, hanya terlihat 2-3 orang di sana. Aku terus berpikir, mengapa kau harus pergi? Aku terus teringat akan hari-hari itu, senandung nyanyian yang kau berikan untukku… Kemana perginya semua itu?

---------

_And oh my love_

_I'm holding on forever_

_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

20 April 2012,

Kutahan air mata ini utnuk mengalir, aku tahu ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan, dan mungkin kau pun tak akan percaya jika aku melakukan hal ini. Tapi, aku akan terus meraih hal yang sangat kuinginkan di dunia ini, yaitu kasih sayangmu.

---------

_So I said a little pray_

_And hope my dream will take me there_

_Where the skies of blue, to see you once again, my love_

_Overseas go coast to coast_

_To find the place I love the most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again_

_My love_

21 April 2012,

Bibir kecilku terus berdoa dan mengucapkan kata-kata sederhana agar kau selalu aman walau bukan di sisiku. Aku terus berharap agar mimpiku bisa membawaku kembali ke pelukmu dan pergi bersamamu ke tempat yang sangat indah. Ingin kucoba untuk pergi menyusulmu, agar aku bisa melihatmu kembali… Senpai, aku mencintaimu…

---------

_I try to read, I go to work_

_I'm laughing with my friend_

_But I can't stop, to keep myself from thinking, oh no_

22 April 2012,

Berpuluh-puluh novel detektif yang kubaca, berkali-kali aku pergi memecahkan kasus, dan tertawa bersama teman-teman yang lain, tidak bisa membuatku tenang. Aku terus memikirkanmu, tidak peduli itu pagi, siang, malam, di sekolah, saat tidur, ataupun makan. Memikirkanmu tidak ada habisnya… Kau memang satu-satunya dalam hidupku, senpai…

---------

_I wonder how, I wonder why_

_I wonder where they are_

_The days we had, the songs we sang together, oh yeah_

23 April 2012,

Mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu? Bagaimana caranya untuk melepaskan rinduku padamu? Apakah dengan meneleponmu? Tidak, itu tidak akan cukup, hanya mendengarkan suaramu. Mengirimmu pesan? Aku tidak akan puas mendengar kabarmu hanya lewat ketikan-ketikan kecil di layar handphone milikku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sungguh merindukan dirimu…

---------

_And oh my love_

_I'm holding on forever_

_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

24 April 2012,

Aku tidak akan berpaling pada orang lain. Cintaku hanya untukmu. Aku… akan terus menunggumu, walau untuk menunggumu itu pun aku tidak tahu berapa lama dan sampai kapan aku akan menunggu. Cintamu terlihat sangat jauh, tapi aku tidak akan putus asa meraihnya. Tidak akan.

---------

_So I said a little pray_

_And hope my dream will take me there_

_Where the skies of blue, to see you once again, my love_

_Overseas go coast to coast_

_To find the place I love the most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again_

25 April 2012,

Andaikan dunia milikku, aku akan mengejarmu. Aku tidak ingin kesepian lagi… Aku ingin ada di dekapanmu yang hangat, aku ingin belaian tanganmu yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang… Senpai, aku ingin selalu ada di sisimu, selalu… Jarak dan waktu tidak akan memisahkan kita…

---------

_To hold you in my arms_

_To promise you my love_

_To tell you from the heart_

_You're all I'm thinking on_

_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

26 April 2012,

Senpai, kaulah orang yang selalu ingin kurangkul. Kaulah orang pertama yang berhasil merebut hatiku, bahkan sejujurnya aku sempat bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah benar aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Sejujur hatiku berkata, kaulah yang selalu larut dalam pikiranku, tak ada yang lain. Hanya senpai seorang, di dalam hatiku selamanya.

---------

_So I said a little pray_

_And hope my dream will take me there_

_Where the skies of blue, to see you once again, my love_

_Overseas go coast to coast_

_To find the place I love the most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again_

_My love_

27 April 2012,

Dan apakah kau tahu senpai? Aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau kembali seperti janjimu waktu itu. Tidak peduli umur bertambah, waktu berlalu, dan jarak yang sangat jauh, semua itu tidak akan menjadi penghalang di antara kita. Karena, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi di dunia ini, melebihi kasih sayangku kepada siapapun. Kaulah orang terpenting dalam hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, menyukaimu, mengagumimu, dan menyayangimu melebihi apapun, dan lebih dari yang kau tahu, Souji-senpai…

Aishiteru,

Naoto Shirogane

*

*

*

The End

* * *

**A/N: So, ini fic pertamaku di MegaTen… Bagi yang kurang ngerti maksud fic ini, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya… *dilempar kacang* Di sini diceritakan isi hati Naoto tentang Souji yang ditulis ke dalam diarynya (?), dan setiap isi curhatnya itu diibaratkan dengan bait-bait lagu My Love… Aku tahu fic ini sangat gaje, sok dramatis, abal dan segala macem… Makanya, saya minta saran, kritik, atau apapun yang bisa membuat ceritaku lebih baik lagi lewat review dari semuanya. So, thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! XD *ditendang***


End file.
